strongcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Metals
Metal Tiers Metal Ingots can be welded on Anvils one Tier lower than the Ingot. This allows for the player to weld Ingots into Double Ingots to create the next Tier of Anvil. All other smithing and welding must be done on an Anvil of equal or higher Tier. *Unknown Metal is created by mixing an incorrect ratio of metals in a Crucible Obtaining With the exception of wrought iron, pig iron and steel, non-alloy metals are obtained via smelting the source ore in a Vessel or a Crucible. Ores cannot be smelted in a forge. Wrought Iron Wrought Iron is obtained by working an Iron Bloom that has been created in a Bloomery. Pig Iron Pig Iron is obtained by smelting the source ore in a Blast Furnace. Steel Alloys Alloys are created by mixing base metals in a Crucible. Early-game Bronzes can also be obtained by smelting a combination of source ores in a Vessel. See Pottery for more info. Temperatures Note: Metals are still Workable at Weldable temp. Casting Right click a liquid Unshaped ingot to open the casting UI. Place the ingot in the leftmost slot and your Ceramic Tool/Weapon Mold in the center slot. The arrow will progress and you will end up with your filled tool/weapon mold on the right, and if it didn't break, the empty ceramic mold on the left. Place the filled mold in a crafting grid to remove the head. The empty mold will be lost in the process. Smithing See Anvil page for information on smithing metal. |- | 2 Ingots + Flux |align="Center"|Weld | Double Ingot |- | Double Ingot |align="Center"|Hammer with Plan | |- | Double ingot |align="Center"|Hammer | Sheet |- | Sheet |align="Center"|Armor ProcessThe armor making process need 3 steps. 1- hammer the sheet with a plan, 2- weld with a new sheet (same type), 3- hammer. See Armor for detail. | |- | 2 Sheets + Flux |align="Center"|Weld | Double Sheet |- | Double Sheet |align="Center"|Armor Process | |- | Double sheet |align="Center"|Hammer | Tuyere |- |} Crafting Ingot To unmold any kind of unshaped ingots, they must be at any non-liquid temperature. Note: Click and drag the ingot out of the output slot for it to retain it's temperature. Shift-clicking the ingot into your inventory will result in a cold ingot. The ingot can be crafted back together with the Ceramic Mold if you wish to reheat it in a Forge to liquid temperature. Anvil Double Ingots can be used to make an Anvil. Bloomery The Bloomery is made from 8 bronze, bismuth bronze or black bronze double sheets, but all the double sheets must be of the same type. Blast furnace The Blast Furnace is made from 8 Wrought Iron Double Sheets and a Crucible. Minecart Using 5 wrought iron sheets, a minecart can be crafted in TFCraft. Note: This is a temporary recipe and may be changed or removed in future versions. Minecart Rail Using 4 wrought iron ingots and 2 sticks, minecart rails can be crafted in TFCraft. Note: This is a temporary recipe and may be changed or removed in future versions. Powered Rails 64 Powered Rails are made from 4 gold ingots, Redstone Dust, and sticks. Shears Shears can be created using wrought iron ingots in TFCraft. Flint & Steel Flint & Steel can be created using wrought iron, or steel ingots in TFCraft. Note: TFC Flint & Steel behaves the same as a firestarter, with more durability. It cannot create nether portals like its vanilla counterpart. Footnotes Category:Metals